This invention relates to a cotton fibers suction pipe of spinning machine, especially a cotton fibers suction pipe having a plurality of insulating bushings installed respectively in the suction holes so as to prevent cotton fibers from gathering or attaching on the suction holes, furthermore the insulating bushing having a covering flange covering the edge of the suction hole to prevent cotton fibers from scraping edge of the suction hole, thus operator only need to replace the worn-out bushing with new one and don't need to disassemble the whole cotton fibers suction pipe for cleaning or trimming.
The conventional cotton fibers suction pipe is shown as FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the cotton fibers suction pipe (A) being installed on the spinning machine for removing the cotton fibers (D) of cotton threads (C), the circumference of the cotton fibers suction pipe (A) having a plurality of suction holes (A11) furthermore the side of the cotton fibers suction pipe (A) having a guide discharge tube (B) connected to an air extracting pump, and two ends of the cotton fibers suction pipe (A) being blocked with a sealing cap (A12) respectively, thus cotton fibers (D) of a cotton threads (C) can be inhaled into the cotton fibers suction pipe (A) from the suction holes (A11) when the cotton threads (C) passing through the side of the cotton fibers suction pipe (A). But the conventional cotton fibers suction pipe (A) being made of iron, thus cotton fibers (D) may attach on the suction holes (A11) because the cotton fibers (D) can produce static electricity when they pass through the suction holes (A11), furthermore the edge of each suction hole (A11) would produce a rough surface after used for a certain time, thus cotton fibers (D) may be hooked by the rough part formed at edge of these suction holes (A11), operator must disassemble the whole cotton fibers suction pipe (A) from spinning machine so as to clean the cotton fibers (D) gathered or attached in the suction holes (A11), then trimming the rough surface of these suction holes (A11). It is inconvenient for operator to disassemble the whole cotton fibers suction pipe for cleaning or trimming.